The Road Home: REVISED!
by Th3.1.n.0nly.kuraiyoru
Summary: Five friends are caught in a whirlpool or events as they struggle to survive and try their best to get back home after a mysterious man throws Sapphire and her friend Tristan over a bridge and into the Fullmetal Alchemist World! Now with the help of their new friends they have to find everyone and get back home, before it's too late. EdxOC. REVISED version. Rate T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Meteor Shower and Surprises!

**Kurai: hello everyone and welcome to **_**The Road Home: **__**REVISED! **_**I hope you enjoy this hopefully better version of my old story from four years ago! I hope you will enjoy and stick around for the good stuff! Like the journey and so on and so forth!**

**Tristan: hope you enjoy! Sparky does not own Fullmetal Alchemist, just all the others that have nothing to do with the show!**

**Kurai: k! please enjoy!**

_"Be not afraid of greatness; some are born great, some achieve greatness, and others have greatness thrust upon them." – William Shakespeare_

I never understood why people hated nature. The cool breeze on a hot day, the sound of leaves waving in the wind, the creek passing by on its way to the river, giving a new shade of color to the landscape. I lay on the grass with my eyes closed, trees towering over me, giving me a perfect mixture of shade and sunlight as I floated between unconsciousness with all the heat. Life seemed awesome as I tried my best to catch up on much needed rest. As my thoughts started to drift off as sleep finally started to set in, a sharp screeched filled the air.

Panicked, I sat upright in time to hit my forehead against an equally hard surface, gaining a pained groan from said surface.

"Jesus Sparky! I didn't expect you to attack me head on, _literally_", a voice exclaimed as the owner rubbed his head in pain.

I glared at the owner of the voice, staring face to face with none other than one of my good friends Tristan, his hazel, gray eyes giving me an annoyed, pained look as I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Not my fault you tried to scare me, smart ass! I was minding my own business till you showed up and practically gave me a stroke!" I snapped back as I stood up annoyed, dusting my dark blue jeans off with a huff.

He just rolled his eyes as he jumped to his feet, damn how the hell could such a tall guy be so graceful? I sighed inwardly as I tried my best to stand up straight, not wanting to be out shown by him, even with my long legs that made my body uneven, giving me a clumsy time.

He rolled his eyes as he started heading back to the bridge close by, heading back to town over the river, "I was sure you would put up a fight with having to wake up so I was sure that was the quickest way, anyways it's almost time to start and everyone's already there".

Automatically I ran after him, excitement making the last of my anger evaporate as I practically skipped ahead. I had waited weeks for this moment and I wasn't about to miss it!

As we entered town I saw how late the day was as more and more people disappeared from the streets, night time just less than an hour away. Seeing how short on time we were, we raced back to my house, excitement already building as we climbing up the stairs to my room to the people sitting on the floor, waiting patiently.

My smiled broadened as I took in the faces of my closest friends. Along with Tristan there sat his best friend Jordan next to my other friends Liz and Vivian. They seemed to have been watching anime and movies while they waited as I saw my bookshelf of dvds piled next to the bed. Normally I would have been a bit annoyed at the fact that I would need to clean up later but my excitement made me turn a blind eye.

"You guys ready for tonight?" I practically yelled happily as I got my telescope from my closet and positioned it near my window, getting ready for the meteor shower that only happened every 45 years.

"Hell yeah! We've been waiting for you for hours!" Jordan replied with mock annoyance as he set up a small coffee table with snacks, grinning at his latest creations of sweets and cakes that never failed to cheer him up.

I smiled sheepishly as I finished setting up the telescope and camera and excitedly sat next to Vivian and Liz on my bed, careful not to crush my assortment of plush toys from my most favorite anime characters that took me years of hunting online to find. I peaked at my laptop screen that lay on Vivian's lap in curiosity as I spotted a Fullmetal Alchemist episode playing, causing my mood to brighten further (if possible!).

"Hell yeah! That's my favorite Fullmetal episode!" I said with a grin as I relaxed against the pillows, fully prepared to enjoy the fight between Edward Elric and Roy Mustang.

Unfortunately, Tristan had other plans as he snapped the laptop close with annoyance written all over his face. "Now's not the time for watching anime, we gotta get ready or we'll miss the meteor shower! Especially because of a certain Sparky that begged and dragged us all over today just for this" he said with annoyance clearly dripping with each word.

I sighed annoyed, jumping off my spot on the bed and heading towards the window, rubbing my mid waist length, dark brown hair in annoyance, making it messier than already (surprisingly that was possible), "Well what do you expect? My parents are visiting my relatives a couple of towns over for the weekend and I didn't wanna watch alone!"

Tristan thankfully decided to drop the subject just as Liz gasped, pointing out the window excitedly, "Look! The meteor shower is starting!" We all turned quickly as we saw the rays of light shooting down from the sky, like raindrops made of light sliding off a window. We watched in amazement as more and more rays fell, lighting the sky in a dance of lights just as Jordan turned off the lights, making the meteors easier to see.

We stared in amazement as we watched, all of us huddled together on the windowsill, letting a comfortable silence fall over us.

I sat mesmerized by the lights in the sky until a movement on the corner of my eye caught my attention. I peeked down into the garden confused as I saw a shadow hiding behind a rose bush. Shivers of fear slid down my spine as I noticed the shadow staring right at us, its dark gaze unwavering. As our eyes made contact the shadow quickly slid from behind the bush and jump over the fence, lightly landing on its feet on the other side, a challenging glance sent up to me as it seemed to wait for me to make a move, waiting for something.

I bit my lip quietly as I looked at everyone, surprised to see everyone still gazing in wonder at the meteor shower, the joy of watching the awesome show having left my mind with the shadow's appearance. I quietly slid from the small group and stood up carefully, not wanting to alarm them.

Unfortunately, Tristan was always a tricky bastard to fool so the minute I stood up his head snapped to attention, looking at me with an unanswered question in his eyes.

"Where you going, Sparky?" he questioned as he stared at me confused. This question seemed to snap everyone out of their trance from the show as they all turned to look at me as well.

I smiled sheepish and pointed towards the door, "Nothin' was just going to the bathroom real fast, be back in a bit".

They nodded quickly, not wanting to question further, who knows, I was itching to see who that person was, even if I had to come up with something embarrassing to get them off my ass, but thankfully they didn't push it. I quickly headed downstairs once I saw their attentions caught on the show again, making sure to shut the door behind me. I grabbed my dark gray sweater off the coat hanger and quickly put on my black sneakers, hopping on one foot and cussing as I opened the back door quietly, finishing putting on my shoes. I quietly tiptoed down the wall of the house, making sure I couldn't be seen from my room window.

As I opened the back gate and slipped through quietly just as fear set in at the pit of my stomach, all curiosity of finding the mysterious person gone, making my insides squirm at realizing that I was doing. I wasn't a very brave person when it came to scary things, heck I freaked out whenever I see a shadow move (much to my embarrassment at realizing that it was just a door opening), so I wasn't surprised as I had a small battle in my head, deciding to continue or turn back, the scardy cat in me winning till I saw a movement at the corner of my eye, making me freeze in my tracks.

There stood a person clad in a black cape, their hood drawn over their face so only their lips were visible. I stood there in fear as the shadow smiled quietly, inclining with their head to follow, as they quietly walked ahead and past a corner, disappearing. I bit my lip quietly, knowing I couldn't turn back now, feeling like an idiot for coming out to begin with. Damn you curiosity! For all I knew I could be following a serial killer or a psycho stalker! I rubbed my hair in frustration but decided to keep going, knowing fully well that even if I turned back now, who knows what'll happen? The person already knew where I lived, who can say they won't try to take me by force? I shivered quietly at the thought of my friends being dragged into this and decided to finish this before anything worse happened, hopefully the shadow was a good guy.

I sighed quietly and followed the person the way they had just gone down, being careful not to be taken by surprise or accidentally tripping on anything, I was already clumsy enough in broad daylight, didn't wanna push my luck during the night time.

I looked around carefully as I rounded the corner, looking to spot the shadow and hoping they weren't hiding somewhere for a surprise attack. I let out a sigh of relief at seeing them standing at another corner at the end of the street, waiting patiently. I followed quickly, hoping I didn't lose them as they continued on.

After another few minutes of walking they stopped and spun around to face me, having led me to the bridge leading out of town, the same bridge I had crossed just a couple of hours ago after getting picked up by Tristan. I froze, waiting for something to jump out and attack me. Yet as I stared at the figure I noticed something weird, they seemed to be a bit nervous. I stared confused as they looked around with a hint of fear.

Without notice, I was slammed onto the floor of the bridge, the breath in my lungs leaving me on impact, making me gasp for breath. Shocked, I looked upward to the culprit, seeing a man with short raven black hair, a wicked grin framing their face as he sat on my back, leg crushing my head back to the floor.

"Tsk tsk tsk, this is almost TOO easy. Where's the fun if we don't have a chase?" the man sighed disappointed as he kept pressing his foot down on my head, making me gasp in pain, feeling like my skull was about to be crushed.

"Now now, our mission comes first. We're to dispose of the girl before she crosses over. Master's orders are absolute." A woman with short, spiky black hair said smoothly, appearing next to the man, a neutral look on her face as her dark purple eyes turned to the shadow I had been following.

I peeked upward a bit in confusion, surprised to see the figure staring at the two, having a defensive pose, ready to attack if tempted. Through the pain in my skull, I had expected the person to be behind the attack and yet it seemed like they were not friends, but enemies.

The man's grin widened as he took in the form of the shadow. "Well well, seems you didn't expect to find us now did you? Too bad for you but we didn't go back already, seems waiting till you lured her out yourself and out to the opening spot was a pretty good idea. Wouldn't want the passageway to open with the meteor shower nearing its peak" The shadow gave a low growl as I saw something shiny being pulled from under their cloak, gasping in awe as I took in the sword they held.

The women and man straightened up in anticipation, waiting for him/her to make the first move. Suddenly a yell pierced the silence as the women fell to her knees in pain, her hands clinging to the fabric of the back of her black dress as she spun around to find the culprit that attacked her.

I gasped in surprise as I saw Tristan standing behind her, holding a large tree branch menacingly as he took a swing at the man. The man growled and quickly moved out of the way, moving to quickly stand beside the women. I breathed in in relief as the painful pressure was taken off my head and back. Tristan quickly moved to help me stand, worry clearing visible in his eyes as he moved my away from the strange duo.

"What are you doing here?!" I gasped at him surprised, expecting him to still be with everyone back at my house.

"_You're welcome_, and anyways you were taking a while so I decided to look for you and good thing too" he said quietly, taking in the three figures.

I panicked and looked at them, waiting for them to attack until I noticed the shadow had taken a defensive stance between them and us. My head spun in confusion, WTF was happening?!

I clinged to Tristan panicky, seeing at the shadow stood their defensive ground as the duo attacked. Two against one was too much! It was unfair! I looked at Tristan worried "We gotta- help 'em!".

Tristan looked at me confused but nodded worried, knowing that if anything happened to them it would be our fault, he/she was risking their life to help us after all!

"You gotta head back though, as far as I know from what I heard, it seems they're after you" Tristan said as he turned to me.

I growled annoyed, "No way in hell I'm leaving you two fighting with two psychos by yourselves! I can help! We can have an upper hand with the three of us!"

Tristan sighed annoyed, giving me his look that quickly told me I was being too stubborn again. But before he could reply he quickly pushed me aside as the man attacked, barely missing cutting off my head by an inch as he swung a spear wildly, a mad look in his eyes as he growled annoyed. "Hold the fuck still brat! The faster I kill you the faster I can get home!" he yelled as he swung at me again.

I stumbled back panicking, adrenaline kicking in as I tried my best not to get my head cut off. Tristan quickly recovered as he swung at the man, easily blocking his next attack. The man growled in annoyance as he tried to push Tristan off with a thrust of his spear.

Suddenly the man gasped in pain and yelped as a sword flew past him and landed on the floor besides him, having cut his arm deep enough to make him drop his spear in pain.

Tristan and me looked up at the shadow in awe as they quickly grabbed the sword, kicking the man back and right into the surprised women as she was about to attack the shadow from behind, knocking them both down. The shadow took a protective stand once again in front of us, poised to attack again as the duo stood up, anger filling their faces as they readied to attack again, the man preparing to attack, weapon or not.

I grinned; these guys have nothing on the cloak dude! He had them practically running already and he/she didn't even look tired!

Yet my celebration was cut short as the women seemed to appear out of nowhere, knocking the shadow down hard, making her/him gasp in pain. Before either Tristan or I had a moment to react, the man appeared in front of Tristan, knocking him to the side and tumbling over the edge of the bridge.

"NO!" I gasped as I quickly reached for his hand, barely grabbing on as he slid downward, the river under him looking ominous under the dark sky. I held on with as much strength as I could.

I looked down at him worried but panicked, seeing his eyes widen as he saw the man standing over me, grinning wide as he raised his spear to attack.

"About time we got this over with!" he yelled with triumph as he swung his spear. I closed my eyes in anticipation, not daring to let go of Tristan to move out of the way before I felt something slam into me hard, making me gasp as I fell over the bridge.

I quickly grabbed onto the edge of the bridge with my free hand as I kept a tight hold on Tristan's hand, making sure to not let go. I bit my lip in pain as we dangled from the bridge, putting as much strength as I had into holding on to both Tristan and the bridge.

Tristan looked at me worried, "Sparky! You gotta climb back up! With or without me!"

I growled in annoyance, glancing down at him, "Shut it! I'm getting us both up this bridge no matter what!" I grabbed onto his hand tighter to show my determination.

I looked up at the bridge, seeing the cloaked figure standing back upright, having knocked the man down right on time, unfortunately making him accidentally slam into us at the same time. I sighed in relief at seeing the women lying on the floor, grabbing her leg in pain as she glared at us, I gasped noticing a stump under her dress where her leg should be, doing my best to ignore the limp piece of flesh lying close by her.

I looked up at the cloaked person, waiting for them to help us up until I saw him/her staring at me, eyes hidden by the hood.

Both me and Tristan smiled with relief, seeing them reach down and grab onto my hand, lifting me up a little. A few seconds dangling from the bridge by the cloaked person's hand made dread creep into the pit of my stomach, seeing as they had no intention to help us up.

The cloaked figure looked at me, smiling sadly, "I'm sorry, but you'll thank me later".

I gasped in fear as they let go of my hand. I seemed to fall in slow motion, seeing the person's dark brown eyes stare at me, a small sad smile on their face. Behind them I saw the meteors falling in the sky, reminding me of the moment with all my friends and our meteor shower watching plans going on, which seemed like hours ago. Maybe they would still be there watching, maybe thinking we were getting food or just messing around and wasting time. Would they worry? Would they even notice us gone? I thought quietly as darkness overtook me, making me oblivious to the bright blue light engulfing Tristan and my limp forms.

**Kurai: please stay tuned for chapter two which will hopefully be posted within a day! And don't forget to RxR! Criticism is welcome in the fact that it is polite and helpful tips, yet flaming is not allowed for it is rude and prefer not to deal with it, so that being said thank you for reading!**

_**And I hope to meet another night.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

**Kurai: Hello! Welcome to chapter 2 of my story and I hope you like it! I would also like to thank Epicness for being the first to review my new revised story! And I'm not sure why you couldn't comment on this story but hopefully it gets fixed, so I appreciate it that you still left a review on my other story instead of not bothering at all! Thank you! :D**

**Tristan: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist only our own made up characters!**

"_One of the greatest discoveries a man makes, one of his great surprises, __is to find he can do what he was afraid he couldn't do." – Henry Ford_

The light at the end of the tunnel, ironic isn't it? I sighed quietly as I looked around myself, trying to figure out where exactly I was, well if you would call this place _where_. The bright white light just a short distance ahead was almost blindingly bright, yet didn't bring any discomfort. Confused I tried rubbing my eyes, waiting for pain from the brightness of discomfort, _anything_ normal. A small part of my mind quietly registering the loss of my glasses, yet perfect vision without them. A shiver ran down my spine as I heard a soft chuckle bounce around the empty space, feeling a stare on my back.

I quickly turned around; scanning the empty blank area, hoping this weird dream would end soon so I could wake up. Yet before I could complete my circle I stopped short as I spotted someone casually sitting on the floor, as casual as if he was on a picnic, as if we weren't in the middle of a creepy plane. Confused I turned to face him head on.

He/she whatever the hell it was just smiled, standing up quietly. I donno what was more uncomfortable, the quiet creepy smile, or the fact that the dude was a see through outline of a person. I shuffled uneasily, the awkward atmosphere almost chocking me as I thought of something to say. Crap why did I have to be so bad at talking to people, even though this guy wouldn't really be considered a_ person_ per say but whatever.

I sighed and opened my mouth to speak just as the 'thing' raised his hand to halt me, his grin widening as he pointed behind me.

"Save your breath and look behind you, you'll get all your answers once you see 'the truth'" he said, grinning wider than humanly possible, it's tone sounding like a mixture of man and women, human and beast all at once.

Confused I turned around, a shiver going through me, and froze at the sight in front of me. A large set of doors stood in front of me, a tree stood etched onto the door, decorated with words and letters probably from another world.

An almost audible click sounded through the silence as the hamster in my brain began to work its magic, a quiet tremor going through me as I realized what was happening. This wasn't a dream after all. I quickly turned back to the figure, fear freezing me on the spot as I realized what was happening. I wasn't just a lucky lottery winner that got to see the vault doors of the jackpot millions; I was the dumbass that wasted my life savings on the ticket to see the world's greatest and evilest prize.

Before I could react or even try to move my mouth to form the words of a dire question, the doors open with a swift and heavy sound; a gust of cold, dead air froze me on the spot. I stood rooted to the spot as tentacle like arms wrapped around my limbs. Fear paralyzing me, yet without helping it, a spark of curiosity flamed at the center of my body. I loved to learn, knowledge was power after all, if I was going down I could at least go down with a fight, it was too late to do take backs after all.

I clenched my fist quietly, trying to keep my fear and tremors in check as I started to sink into the dark abyss, the door closing behind me, trying my best to keep my panic at bay as I saw the last glimpse of 'God'.

His grin seemed to widen as he took in my eyes, determination and fear mixing together as I braced for the worst, "Good! This wouldn't be fun without a little sport! You will take your glimpse of truth as your reward, passage through and knowledge will be given to you at the end of your.._short_..journey" he finished with a laugh as darkness fully engulfed me.

Well _crap__**.**_

The first thing I noticed was the _smells_. I took a quick, short whiff of the air as my brain slowly clicked back into motion, trying to register what was happening. A chemical and metallic smell filled my nose, making me cringe a bit. WTF happened to the air?!

The second thing was the noise, my mind still foggy, eyes closed tightly shut was I took in the noise, a quiet beep filling the air in a steady beat and in the background a sound of metal moving. What was that, a cart? Sounded like a metallic cart. Than following right after was the sweet smell of God's gift to man, **food**. Bringing my brain back to a quick start, I opened my eyes a peak, cringing as the bright white light filled my vision, practically blinding me.

Who the fuck would paint their room so fucking white?! I thought as I tried to adjust my eyes to the room, taking quick peaks around me carefully, for some reason my mind followed after sluggishly, almost like if I was still sleeping. I tried to rub my hair in frustration, a bad habit of mine, until I got smacked clumsily with a weird blunt object. I prepared to get ready for a quick encounter with the ass who smacked my head until my mind finally broke through the fog, making me freeze.

Dread set in as I looked up slowly at my left hand, having just seconds ago reached up to rub my hair. I froze quietly as I stared in horror, where my left hand used to be, there was nothing but air. All the way up to my elbow; nothing, zip, nada. I gasped quietly and a second later, my brain finally caught up.

A scream broke out from my lungs and through my throat, I screamed as hard as my voice would go, the morphine having worn off as I stared in horror at the remainder of my arm. Within seconds a group of nurses rushed in panicking as I tried to sit up and get away. I kicked and screamed as hard as I could, I wanted to get out! I wanted to wake up!

Gasping for breath before breaking into another fit of screams, a small part of my brain registered the little things, like the once steady beeping accelerating at an alarming rate, the shouts of panic of the nurses and now doctors as they tried to keep me still, the sound of objects being moved, and the pain of my missing arm now that I could _feel_.

Everything seem to blur and mix together, colors tangling as I searched wildly, remembering small facts, like where was Tristan? Why hadn't I drowned? I didn't know how to swim so for a second I froze as I tried to register the thought before panic took over again.

Yet in that split second of hesitation, I felt a small jab in my right arm, making me gasp and freeze quietly, the world blurring again as I fell back onto the pillows, the fuzzy feeling falling over me slowly as I was engulfed once again in darkness.

**Kurai: I hope you liked it thought it's a bit shorter than the first chapter ^^" I will post the next chapter hopefully by tonight since I am almost done and just need to finish proof reading it and fixing all the mistakes. I know it's a bit slower, but I wanna take time to lay everything and all the details down before getting into the good stuff, which will start kicking in around Chapter 4 or so thought Chapter 3 is gonna start the ball rolling :D**

**Tristan: Please RxR**

**Kurai: yup :D every message is read and appreciated! But if not just taking the time to look at my story is already a huge motivation boost! I will continue to keep the chapters coming!**

_**And I hope to meet another night **_


	3. Chapter 3: Waking up, take two!

**Kurai: Hello! Sorry for the late update but I was busy trying to get everything and order and the facts down properly. Sorry this chapter is another short one but don't worry! Tomorrow hopefully I can upload not only chapter 4 but also 5! So please watch out for those!**

**Tristan: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist!**

**Kurai: Thank you for all the reviews and messages I have received! And I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

/

"_In the quiet moments, the discoveries are made". – Vera Farmiga_

/

The fog slowly lifted as the darkness started to slowly disappear. I didn't know how long had passed since I had been in such a good sleep. Yet I wasn't complaining, but slowly my eyes opened, the bright room not as painful as the first time. I shook my head slowly, remembering the short scenes right before my sleep, the panic, the fear, and threw it in the back of my mind, remembering to keep it in check. I tried to look around again, taking in the sights. The first thing I noticed was the furniture, small with only the necessary things, machines stood towering next to me. On closer inspection I realized there was an IV connected to my arm and a heart monitor beeped quietly, matching my heart.

I shifted slowly, trying to figure out if I was still under pain killers, giving a sign of relief as the pain in my arm stayed at an uncomfortable numbness, sending quiet shivers down my spine. I looked down at myself, taking in the hospital clothes, simple light green shirt and pants. I smiled a bit, sending a quick mental thank you to whoever was kind enough to keep me from the dress gowns.

I quickly froze and turned to my side, feeling someone staring at me only to be met with quiet hazel gray eyes. "Well well, look who finally woke up" Tristan said amused, watching as I blinked and took in what was happening. "You almost gave the nurses a stroke you know, practically sent one of the doctors on a hospital bed himself with that kick you have him to the head" he replied, snickering quietly with amusement as my face grew hot with embarrassment, great I wake up for five fricken minutes and I ALREADY caused trouble.

He laughed more as he saw my face, "At least this place is nice enough to blame it on shock, what with your arm missing and all the blood you lost before getting here."

I blinked quietly, registering what he said and analyzed him further than before. He was casually sitting on the hospital bed next to mine, the one closest to the window, but what really shocked me was how healthy he looked. Besides a couple of bandages peaking a bit from under his matching hospital shirt along with the rest on his arms and face, he looked fine. Two arms and two legs, head in place (though still an idiot for sure).

"Wait, aren't you injured?" I said confused, remembering the short scenes that played in my head as I remembered the weird, empty place and the doors, shivering quietly at the memory. The guy had said I needed payment for passage and knowledge, passage to who knows where but if Tristan was here, he should have had to pay for it too.

He blinked confused as he took in the question, "Well besides the injuries I got from that weird couple on the bridge, I feel fine; why do you ask?"

Confused I nodded, "How 'bout the weird guy with no face or the huge as fuck doors?" I said, moving my good right arm to try to show how large they were.

He snickered, confused, "Maybe that fall must have fucked up your head more than I thought, or maybe you had another one of your weird dreams." He said amused.

I was about to ask another question before a petite lady walked in. She looked around her mid-forties as she saw me, a smile breaking out on her plump heart shaped face. "Good! It seems you're finally awake, dear. You gave us quite a scare a couple of days ago with your screaming and thrashing around." She said sternly, yet the happy smile never leaving her face.

I blinked confused n smiled sheepish, "Sorry, not every day you wake up to having your arm missing."

She smiled and nodded, "I understand, you youngsters are lucky to have shown up at the hospital as fast as you did right after you had gotten such nasty wounds" she added worried, shaking her head softly.

Confused I nodded, trying to act like I totally understood what she was saying before Tristan snickered quietly, "You were still out cold but I woke up to find us in a deserted alley just next door to this place, luckily I wasn't as injured as you so I could carry you all the way over here."

Relived I nodded, thankful that even though "God" had thrown us somewhere randomly, at least it had been near a hospital.

"Now neither of you have anything to worry about, you're in the care of one of the best hospitals in this side of South Amestris" the nurse added cheerfully as she checked my bandages and the monitors. I smiled, grateful she hadn't asked where exactly we had gotten all the injuries until her last words sunk in, both me and Tristan froze, realizing what she had just said.

She kept walking around busily, like a small bird, "We're just a small town known as Rayerk, a day of travel away on train east of South City but we get by just fine so don't worry yourself too much, you need all the strength you can get to be back in tip top shape." She finished with a happy smile on her face, taking our silence as just one of interest.

I smile and thanked the kind nurse as she left, with promises of returning later. I quickly turned to Tristan to see him deep in thought. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I said, looking at him questioningly.

He nodded before looking back up at my face, "Seems we've landed in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist." He added, biting his lip quietly.

I nodded quietly, shock and yet excitement creeping in as I realized what that meant. I could meet all the characters of the show!

Hours passed in a blur before all the information we had gathered had been laid out and put together in the right order. As we knew it, somehow between us falling from the bridge (thanks to that no good backstabbing cloaked asshole) and landing in the water, we had passed through the gate. Somehow Tristan had no memory of passing the gate or meeting Truth up until he woke up in the alley, drenched by the rain (missed the river but got hit by rain, fricken nature!). He managed to carry me to the hospital where he collapsed onto the hospital bed after being given morphine, turns out the idiot had broken a pair of ribs so needed urgent care too, with the internal bleeding and all.

We had been here for almost a week before I woke up, during that time Tristan had tried his best to find any information on our location, but no one seemed to believe he was serious, probably thinking he was delirious from the medicine. When I did wake up, I threw my fit and passed out for another good three days, that's when that nice nurse finally reviled our location. Now we were left with one last question, what did we do now? We knew we had to get back home but the problem was _how_ exactly.

We stayed deep in thought until an idea hit me. I sat up happily, still careful not to move too fast because of my injuries, as I turned to Tristan happy. "I got it! If we landed in the FMA world, we can go out and find the Elrics! They're looking for the philosopher stone; maybe if we helped and explained our situation, we could use it to get back home too! "

Tristan stopped and thought for a moment, taking in what I said, "That's a good point, but we donno where they're at"

I nodded happily, seeing his point, "True, but maybe if we went to Central and asked at the military headquarters we can figure out where they're at! And then we can…" I stopped short quietly, realizing something. How exactly DID the Elric brothers find the stone? I stayed quiet, thinking back to all the hours I spent watching the show and reading the manga and yet…nothing! I couldn't remember anything except the faces of the people they meet. Tristan saw my face, and blinked confused. "What's up?" he asked, wondering why I would get quiet suddenly, especially after hearing that we might meet the Elrics.

I looked at him curious, "Dude, how exactly DO they find the stone again?" I asked worried.

He looked at me like I grew another head, "Well that's easy, they just..." he stopped short, and blinked, "Actually…I don't really remember." He said quietly, thinking.

Well this was gonna be a problem.

/

**Kurai: Thank you for reading! And I hope you enjoyed!**

**Tristan: if you have the time please RxR.**

**Kurai: -nods- also by the way, the name of the town is an actual town in Amestris, trust me, look at a map and look for it east of South City :)**

_**And I hope to meet another night**_


End file.
